


Wasteland Monarchy

by Aijounai



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per arrivare a raggiungere i propri obbiettivi alcuni compromessi sono necessari, questo Medusa lo sa bene. Dopo aver tradito la DWMA si ritrova a stringere una fragilissima alleanza con Noah, ma la presenza di Stein non rende le cose più facili. In perenne bilico fra due equilibri, mentre cerca di restare viva il più a lungo possibile, Medusa si ritrova a fare i conti con le proprie ambizioni e con il futuro che vuole creare per il mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Monarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ero promessa e ripromessa di non scrivere più nulla su Soul Eater. Il manga era arrivato ad un tale livello di imbecillità che ad un certo punto mi sono semplicemente detta: basta così. E in effetti ho evitato di scrivere su questa serie per anni. Ma quando un giorno mi sono messa a rileggere le bozze lasciate a marcire nella mia usb, ho ritrovato quella di una folle storia Noah/Medusa nata per colpa di una scommessa fatta con la mia amica Snjeg (...quanto tempo fa? Cinque anni? SEI?)... E questo è il risultato. Ovviamente non si può parlare di Medusa senza mettere anche Stein in mezzo, quindi anche lui ha trovato un posto d'onore nella fic. Anzi, a conti fatti questa è più una Stein/Medusa che una Noah/Medusa, ma... Che ci volete fare.  
> Qualche nota specifica sulla storia: questa fanfiction si prende parecchie libertà con la storia canonica del manga, specie dal secondo capitolo in poi, quindi siete avvisati. Ed anche se personalmente la violenza non mi fa effetto, leggere di sangue ed arti tagliati può essere disturbante per qualcuno, perciò siete avvisati anche qui.  
> Due ringraziamenti veloci veloci: alla povera Snjeg, che sicuramente si merita una fic migliore di questa (però non credere che mi sia dimenticata del fatto che mi devi anche tu una storia Noah/Medusa, eh? ;)) e a Fae, che per il secondo anno di Big Bang di fila è venuta in mio soccorso con un bellissimo gift (che potete trovare qui: http://i.imgur.com/UXPGpyC.jpg); date un premio a questa donna, se lo merita!

  
****

I.

La donna cammina per i corridoi della DWMA. Dispensa un sorriso a tutti, si ferma a parlare con gli studenti nei corridoi prima di continuare per la sua strada. L’infermeria è aperta a chiunque, è sempre l’ultima porta a chiudersi la sera e la prima ad aprirsi al mattino, ben prima del suono della campana d’inizio; la dottoressa scolastica dedica il suo tempo a chiunque ne abbia bisogno, non risparmia aiuto e consigli a chi viene a bussare alla sua porta. Quando qualcuno le fa una domanda personale, lei fa un sorriso imbarazzato e dice che la sua vita al di fuori della scuola non è interessante. Lei vive per la DWMA e non ha bisogno d’altro: le basta poter curare le ferite e le paure dei suoi studenti. Nessuno sa dove la donna abiti, né dove sia nata, né cosa abbia fatto prima di arrivare alla scuola, ma non è importante. Lei cammina davanti a tutti, trasparente come cristallo: nessuno può dire nulla di spiacevole su di lei, perché non esistono ombre.  
Questo è ciò che tutti vedono. Quello che nessuno sa è che Medusa Gorgon, ogni volta che si chiude alle spalle la porta dell’infermeria e si è assicurata di essere sola, lascia scivolare via dal viso la propria espressione. I muscoli facciali le fanno male, perché non è abituata a sorridere continuamente, ed anche se è quasi un anno che lavora alla DWMA quella maschera le pesa come se fosse fatta di ferro. Quello che nessuno sa è che Medusa Gorgon, quando va a sedersi alla sua poltroncina, scalcia via le ciabatte e prende a massaggiarsi i piedi indolenziti, pensa ai sotterranei della DWMA. Nella sua testa i piani sono cambiati molte volte. L’idea prende forma, viene analizzata minuziosamente, vengono soppesate le possibilità, le soluzioni. Medusa non tralascia nulla. Sa che in guerra non si può semplicemente sperare nella debolezza dell’avversario e, se pure non esiste un piano perfetto, lei deve potersi avvicinare alla perfezione il più possibile. In questa guerra – quella che si combatte silenziosamente da secoli e quella che verrà – ha messo la sua vita. Se il suo piano fallisse per lei non ci sarà una seconda possibilità.  
Medusa riflette, scarta, approva. I suoi pensieri scorrono come i ticchettii di una bomba a orologeria. Se qualcuno la guardasse vedrebbe solo un’espressione assorta, niente di più. Nessuno potrebbe mai indovinare ciò che pensa.

Non ha mai saputo dire perché abbia scelto proprio medicina. La scienza è qualcosa per cui ha talento e che, da quando ha memoria, ricorda di aver sempre fatto: ma la laurea e la specializzazione in medicina legale è stato un capriccio che si è concessa senza saperne bene il motivo.  
Si è laureata alla Johns Hopkins, a Baltimora, e ha fatto il medico legale a Los Angeles. Chi le aveva detto che a Los Angeles si poteva veramente imparare qualcosa sulla morte aveva ragione: ha avuto modo di sezionare cadaveri di persone schiacciate sotto le ruote di un camion, trinciate in due da un tagliaerba, sgozzate da un coltello da cucina o con il cuore spaccato dalle pallottole. Una volta un suo collega aveva commentato che l’unico cadavere che non aveva ancora visto era quello di qualcuno morto di morte naturale. Lei gli aveva sorriso prima di chiudere il telo di plastica in cui avevano appena messo l’ultima vittima della giornata, un uomo sui quaranta a cui qualcuno aveva conficcato un paio di forbici nell’occhio destro. Ogni morte, anche la più orribile, veniva affrontata in modo automatico ed efficiente. Lei e gli altri medici seguivano le loro procedure, tagliavano e segavano e ricucivano, e nessuno si domandava perché. Tra quelle pareti fredde e sterili, in cui gli unici rumori erano quelli degli strumenti e della sua voce registrata al microfono, la pazzia aveva una forma fisica: era lì, distesa fra i cadaveri, che pulsava dentro di loro, un’onda dopo l’altra, come un cuore invisibile che batteva senza sosta.  
Un giorno il cadavere di una ragazza era arrivato sul tavolo delle autopsie. Doveva avere al massimo dodici anni, e la pelle scura, privata del sangue, aveva assunto un colore grigiastro. Medusa aveva sentito la sua assistente batterle sulla spalla.  
«Dobbiamo stare attente con questa qui. Era un’allieva della DWMA».  
Lei si era immobilizzata mentre si stava infilando il primo delle due paia di guanti. Era stato solo per un attimo. «È presente la polizia?» aveva chiesto.  
«No. C’è uno della scuola che sta guardando l’autopsia, e rivogliono indietro il corpo appena abbiamo finito. Delle indagini se ne occuperanno loro, dicono che è la prassi. Non vogliono nemmeno il fotografo».  
Solo quando aveva tolto completamente il rivestimento di plastica dal corpo, Medusa ne aveva capito il motivo. La polizia di Los Angeles non aveva nel suo vocabolario la parola “mostro”. Lei aveva analizzato, tagliato, osservato: lacerazioni sull’area addominale lunghe circa un metro e mezzo, area sternale spezzata, viscere assenti. Il cadavere era stato sventrato. Mentre procedeva, si era ritrovata con il nome di Ashura sulle labbra. Lui aveva lasciato le sue schegge di follia anche lì. Riusciva a sentirle con la stessa chiarezza con cui toccava le ossa rotte del cadavere.  
Era un corpo come tanti altri, si ripeteva, non era che una ragazzina che la DWMA aveva mandato al macello inviandola in chissà quale missione, una meister o un’arma che ora non aveva né potere né vita. Eppure, per tutta la durata dell’autopsia, Medusa aveva dovuto sopprimere l’impulso di ridurre quel corpo ad una poltiglia informe da rimandare alla DWMA, mentre sentiva bruciare sulla nuca lo sguardo dell’inviato della scuola, al di là del vetro antiriflesso.  
Anni dopo, lei non avrebbe ricordato quell’episodio. Neanche Franken Stein, che teneva gli occhi fissi sul corpo della ragazza che avrebbe riportato alla DWMA dentro un sacco di plastica nera, avrebbe mai riconosciuto quel giovane medico legale che descriveva senza battere ciglio mutilazioni davanti a cui altri sarebbero rimasti inorriditi. Anni dopo, il suono della voce di lei avrebbe fatto risuonare qualcosa nella sua memoria, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricordare il dove ed il quando; quell’eco si sarebbe persa nel vuoto, dimenticata.  
Ma Medusa avrebbe ricordato questo: quando durante la pausa pranzo, scottandosi le dita con il bicchierino di plastica pieno di caffè bollente, aveva letto e riletto il volantino appeso nella bacheca da qualche giorno, lo stesso volantino davanti a cui aveva sempre girato gli occhi da un’altra parte. La DWMA cercava una nuova dottoressa per la scuola. Una dottoressa. Aveva strappato il foglio e se l’era infilato in tasca. Era stato allora che l’idea di infiltrarsi nella DWMA aveva cominciato a formarsi nella sua mente. Inconsciamente si era preparata a quel momento per tutta la vita.

*

Si ritrovano a lavorare assieme durante l’operazione di Soul Evans. Medusa ha avuto poco tempo per tornare a casa e a fingere di essere stata svegliata nel cuore della notte, ma quando si presenta in infermeria ha gli occhi gonfi di sonno, i capelli in disordine ed il cappotto gettato sopra il vestito da casa. Stein non la guarda nemmeno mentre le getta il camice da lavoro.  
«Spero che lavori bene sotto pressione, dottoressa» le dice. «Perché ho bisogno di una mano proprio ora. E subito».  
Lavorano assieme, parlandosi lo stretto necessario, per buona parte della nottata. Quando gli deterge il sudore dalla fronte, Medusa vede che la garza è impregnata di sangue. La ferita che Stein ha riportato al sopracciglio non si è ancora rimarginata.  
«Sta sanguinando».  
«Non importa» commenta lui. «Eviti solo che il sangue mi vada a finire negli occhi».  
Stein le permette di occuparsi della sua ferita solo quando è sicuro che Soul sia fuori pericolo. Si lascia cadere sulla sedia più vicina e, malgrado la resistenza iniziale, lascia che lei gli si avvicini per controllare meglio il taglio.  
«Quanti punti?» le chiede.  
«Tre dovrebbero bastare».  
«Posso farlo da solo».  
«Può stare fermo ed in silenzio mentre faccio il mio lavoro».  
«Va bene. Ma niente anestesia».  
Lei sbatte le palpebre. «Perché?».  
«Perché glielo sto chiedendo».  
La bocca di Stein ha un leggero spasmo non appena l’ago entra nella pelle, ma è l’unica reazione che si permette. Mentre ricuce la ferita, Medusa pensa di non sapere nulla di quell’uomo. Su di lui ha qualche informazione – alcune confessioni degli studenti, altre da Alabarn, altre ancora dagli altri insegnanti: Stein, l’ex bambino prodigio della DWMA, meister di primissimo livello, dottore in medicina ed ora professore della scuola. Che vuol dire tutto e niente. L’immagine che ha ora davanti agli occhi è più reale, più completa: un uomo che non vuole essere anestetizzato e che non ha paura del dolore. Che è in grado di sostenere un’operazione chirurgica delicatissima senza dare segni di cedimento. Che è pericoloso. Sono così vicini che lei sente il suo respiro contro il polso, ed anche se non lo può guardare negli occhi sa che Stein ha lo sguardo fisso su di lei. La sta studiando. Medusa avverte una sensazione di chiusura intorno alla bocca dello stomaco; l’agitazione ingiustificata che lui possa riconoscerla, malgrado la distanza enorme che li separava mentre affrontava Chrona. E forse non è solo quello. Forse è più legato alla sensazione del respiro di Stein contro la pelle, ed al fatto che la sua concentrazione vada e venga, come un interruttore difettoso.  
«Finito». Stein si passa le dita sui punti di sutura non appena lei fa un paio di passi indietro, ristabilendo fra loro la distanza di sicurezza. Mentre guarda la ferita appena ricucita nello specchio più vicino, lui sembra sorpreso.  
«Un lavoro pulito».  
Lei incrocia le braccia. «Se non sapessi rimettere a posto un taglietto del genere, non sarei degna di essere chiamata dottoressa».  
«Non intendevo questo. È la prima volta che qualcuno mi applica i punti di sutura. Di solito ci penso da solo. È per questo che sono… Sorpreso. Non volevo mancarle di rispetto».  
Lei si tocca il viso, tratteggiando con l’indice i punti dove Stein ha una cicatrice che gli taglia la guancia in due metà. «È stato lei?».  
Stein annuisce, ma oltre ad un ringraziamento formale per averlo aiutato con Soul non aggiunge altro. È già per metà fuori dalla porta quando lei gli chiede: «Perché non ha voluto l’anestesia?».  
Lui esita per un secondo. Poi decide che non vale la pena dirle la verità. «Il dolore non mi fa effetto. Tutto qui».

Lo rivede un paio di giorni più tardi, durante la pausa di metà mattinata. Non l’ha sentito entrare; è solo quando alza gli occhi, notando un movimento al limite del suo campo visivo, che lo vede appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Inconsciamente spinge indietro la sedia.  
«Dottor Stein, mi ha spaventato».  
«Di solito me lo dicono non appena inizio a parlare, non prima». Stein punta il dito contro il foglio che lei ha appeso alla parete non appena si è insediata alla scuola, accanto alla mappa del corpo umano. «Cos’è?».  
Medusa torna ad abbassare lo sguardo sulle carte sparse sulla sua scrivania. Non ha voglia di compilarle, ma non vuole concedere a Stein troppa attenzione. «Conosce Leonardo da Vinci?».  
«Soltanto di nome. La mia conoscenza sull’argomento è molto limitata».  
«Dovrebbe informarsi. Leonardo le piacerebbe. Dissezionava i cadaveri dei condannati a morte per i suoi studi sull’anatomia umana».  
Stein le concede un ghigno da orecchio a orecchio. «Oh, allora cambia tutto». Poi torna serio. «Perché l’Uomo Vitruviano dovrebbe essere appeso alla parete di un’infermeria?».  
Medusa appoggia da una parte la penna. «Sa perché è chiamato Vitruviano? Perché è stato disegnato secondo i canoni di Vitruvio, che nel suo manuale aveva dato le proporzioni che il corpo umano avrebbe dovuto avere per essere considerato perfetto. Il quadrato ed il cerchio erano considerate nel Cinquecento le figure geometriche che rappresentavano l’armonia, ed il corpo umano può essere inscritto all’interno di esse».  
Stein riflette, gli occhi puntati sul disegno. Analizza l’angolo perfetto di gambe e braccia, le linee che racchiudono l’immobilità di altre linee. «Se può essere iscritto all’interno di figure perfette… L’uomo è il nucleo stesso della perfezione?».  
«Il concetto dovrebbe esserle familiare, professore. Non è il motto della nostra scuola?».  
« _Mens sana in corpore sano_. Già». Lui fa due passi indietro e si siede sul bordo della scrivania. Sposta con un dito i fogli più vicini per poter leggere quello che lei ha scritto sopra. Medusa si sente quasi lusingata dal fatto che Stein le ricordi, molto galantemente, che la tiene d’occhio. Non tutti i suoi nemici sono così espliciti.  
Per un po’ rimangono in silenzio. Medusa ha l’impressione che le parole che hanno appena detto galleggino loro intorno, in attesa di essere riprese.  
«Un concetto affascinante» dice Stein. «Ed un po’ troppo semplicistico».  
«Ingenuo. Concordo».  
«Una volta gli antropologi credevano che l’intelligenza si misurasse attraverso la grandezza del cranio. Sa dove sono andati a trovare i cervelli più grandi del mondo? In Groenlandia. Nei groenlandesi, che consideravano poco più evoluti delle scimmie». Stein scuote la testa. «La fisiognomica ragiona alla stessa maniera. Il male è stampato nel fisico dell’individuo. La nostra psiche è riflessa nel nostro corpo. Brutto è uguale a cattivo. Perché si cerca sempre di giustificare i pregiudizi umani?».  
Lei sorride. «Mi trova d’accordo, ma stia attento a quello che dice. Se va avanti così finirà per sconfessare quel sacro motto che è _mens sana in corpore sano_ ».  
«Non l’ho mai detto».  
«Forse non esplicitamente».  
Stein si è improvvisamente irrigidito. Si è reso conto da solo di aver fatto un errore: ha già sconfessato l’unica e più importante base di pensiero della DWMA, classificandola come infantile. Non l’ha detto direttamente, ma non ha importanza. Il principio dei cervelli della Groenlandia è applicabile a qualunque cosa.  
Stein rimane a braccia conserte. Non deve essergli capitato molto spesso di mettere in dubbio le regole che gli sono state insegnate fin da quando era bambino. Lei non è mai stata capace di leggere nella mente di Stein, ma in quel momento è come se fosse presente dentro la sua testa: perché, si chiede lui, non ci ho mai pensato prima? Se solo lo dicesse a voce alta, Medusa gli risponderebbe: è perché la DWMA ti ha sempre insegnato a pensarla così e tu, pur con tutta la tua intelligenza e flessibilità, tendi sempre a rientrare nei binari di pensieri che conosci.  
Invece allunga una mano verso di lui e gli tocca il braccio. Una stretta leggera, consolatoria. È il suo ruolo ad imporlo.  
«Non te la prendere, Stein» dice. «Stiamo parlando tanto per parlare, no?».  
Stein la guarda. Forse è il fatto che abbia abbandonato ogni formalità, ma forse è perché ha capito ciò che vuole dire veramente. Il pensiero lo confonde. La sta guardando come se solo ora si accorgesse di chi ha davanti. Come se il vuoto si fosse aperto e lei si fosse materializzata da quel nulla per condurlo via.  
Il suono della campana fa sobbalzare entrambi. Stein si alza, di nuovo padrone di sé e solo vagamente accigliato.  
«Dovrei andare in classe».  
Lo dice come se lo stesse ricordando a se stesso. Lei sospira, indicando i fogli. «Ed io dovrei finire questo lavoro. Lei mi distrae troppo».  
«È un incentivo a dirmi di tornare o a girare alla larga?».  
Lei alza le braccia, come a dirgli: scegli tu. Stein ride e, con un cenno di saluto, esce dall’infermiera. Medusa si rialza per chiudere la porta e getta un’occhiata nel corridoio ancora deserto, se non fosse per la figura sempre più piccola di Stein; gli studenti sono ancora nelle classi, si scambiano le ultime parole fra loro, raccolgono i libri, e fra qualche secondo si riverseranno in quel corridoio. Ma ora c’è solo lui, Stein. Solo.  
Ripeti le parole che ti hanno insegnato, Stein, pensa lei. Ma non sono tue. 

*

Il pomeriggio successivo a quello in cui Stein l’ha accusata di essere una strega, Medusa lo trova ad aspettarla in infermeria con in mano due tazze di caffè bollente. Lei rimane in piedi sulla porta, pietrificata. Ormai ha smesso di pensare di poter anticipare le sue mosse.  
«Cosa ci fa qui?».  
«Sono appena stato in cucina. Mi hanno detto che le piace il caffè senza zucchero, ed ho pensato che avrebbe potuto apprezzare».  
Lei lo guarda fisso, senza dire nulla.  
«Ha voglia di uscire un attimo?».  
«Non credo proprio».  
«Ne è sicura? Prometto di riaccompagnarla fino a qui sana e salva tra dieci minuti».  
Medusa si domanda se lui sarebbe capace di prenderla per un braccio e trascinarla fuori, se solo gli dicesse di no. «Dieci minuti».  
«Glielo prometto».  
Si sono già trovati assieme sul balcone che dà sulla vista panoramica su Death City, perciò lei non è realmente sorpresa quando Stein la porta lì. A quell’ora non c’è anima viva, le lezioni sono ancora in corso, e probabilmente nessuno si farà vedere fino alla pausa successiva. Lei e Stein bevono il loro caffè in silenzio. Qualche anno prima l’avevano collegata ad una macchina della verità dopo averle somministrato del tiopental sodico, e per tutto il tempo in cui l’avevano interrogata lei aveva continuato a sorridere amichevolmente senza smettere per un attimo di mentire. Nessuna droga o siero della verità presente nel caffè potrebbe costringerla a dire ciò che non vuole.  
«Ce l’ha ancora con me per ieri» commenta Stein.  
«Non ricordo l’ultima volta in cui mi hanno offesa così tanto».  
«Dovrebbe rilassarsi e godersi questa bellissima vista, invece di essere arrabbiata».  
«La sua faccia tosta è incredibile».  
Stein si appoggia con i gomiti alla ringhiera, passandosi tra le dita la tazza semivuota. Non sembra averla sentita. «Ho letto il suo curriculum. Non sapevo che avesse lavorato a Los Angeles. Com’è stato?».  
«Deprimente».  
Lui annuisce. «Ci sono stato per sei mesi. Quando avevo undici anni. La DWMA è una scuola relativamente recente, e riceve fondi statali per sopravvivere. In cambio di questa gentilezza, insegnanti ed alunni sono a completa disposizione di chiunque richieda il nostro intervento. Qualsiasi governo. Non abbiamo giurisdizione. Quando alla polizia capita sotto mano un caso che non rientra nei parametri normali di un omicidio o di un rapimento, è a noi che si rivolgono. E a volte è richiesto che gli alunni lavorino per qualche tempo sotto la supervisione del governo americano. Giusto per dimostrare che la nostra non sia tutta una montatura e per dimostrare che i meister e le armi che cresciamo qui sono veramente utili al mondo».  
Lei beve un sorso di caffè. «Mi sembra corretto».  
«All’inizio io e Spirit siamo stati inviati a Los Angeles per onorare questo accordo, in quanto studenti migliori della classe EAT. Ma dopo pochi mesi, ci siamo accorti che qualcosa non quadrava, persino per una città come Los Angeles. Un numero impressionante di suicidi senza ragione. Persone che non avevano motivo di fare del male a qualcuno o a loro stessi improvvisamente impazzivano. A volte si limitavano ad infilare la testa nel forno di casa, ma altre volte si trascinavano dietro qualcun altro. Quando li trovavano non era un bello spettacolo».  
Le ci vuole qualche secondo per interpretare la sfumatura nella voce di Stein. In chiunque altro potrebbe essere disgusto, o rabbia; ma Stein si trattiene dal ridere. E non è una risata nervosa.  
«Dopo qualche pomeriggio passato a studiare i dettagli, ci siamo resi conto che questi casi erano tutti compresi entro un’area di qualche miglio. Come i punti di una circonferenza. Ma in quello che doveva essere il nucleo di questa circonferenza la polizia non avevano trovato nulla. Ma può immaginare che cosa abbiamo trovato noi, dopo una settimana di appostamenti notturni?».  
«Una strega».  
«Una strega, già. Che viveva fingendosi una studentessa di una scuola vicina» conferma lui. Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, come a raccogliere le idee. «Avevo undici anni ed avevo già parecchia esperienza come meister, e malgrado tutto sapevo di non essere pronto ad uno scontro con una strega. Inconsciamente lo sapevo. Ma quando Spirit mi ha detto che avremmo fatto meglio a tornare indietro e chiamare la DWMA per i rinforzi, mi sono rifiutato». Stavolta le sorride apertamente. «Il più brillante studente della scuola che si comporta come uno stupido. Abbiamo avuto veramente molta fortuna. La strega era molto, molto giovane, e sembrava poco più grande di me e Spirit. Ci disse senza mezzi termini che aveva scelto a caso gli abitanti della zona per sperimentare i propri poteri di controllo mentale, e che malgrado la sua copertura fosse ormai saltata, i risultati che aveva ottenuto erano stati straordinari. Quello che ci ha salvato è stata la sua arroganza. Non ci ritenne degni di un colpo di grazia, e si limitò a metterci fuori combattimento prima di andarsene».  
«Chi era questa strega? Le ha detto il suo nome?».  
«L’ho scoperto quasi vent’anni dopo. Si chiamava Shaula. È stata uccisa quasi un anno fa da alcuni studenti della classe NOT. Ma forse se lo ricorda».  
Lei annuisce. La sua stupida, troppo sicura sorella minore. Non sapeva che fosse proprio lei la strega responsabile del caos scoppiato a Death City un anno prima, ma non ha importanza. Da piccola Shaula era sempre stata una bambina lamentosa, sempre alla ricerca di attenzione, e da adulta non era migliorata molto. Era molto intelligente ed aveva un certo talento grezzo, glielo doveva riconoscere, oltre che una certa creatività: ma Shaula era sempre stata convinta di essere la migliore delle sorelle Gorgon, e che nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto batterla. Se solo fosse stata meno arrogante, forse avrebbe potuto salvarsi. Se solo l’avesse contattata in qualche maniera, avrebbero potuto collaborare e mettere in ginocchio la DWMA. Un’occasione mancata.  
Stein la sta guardando, forse alla ricerca di una reazione, ma quando non trova nulla a cui aggrapparsi torna a guardare Death City. Lei segue il suo sguardo. Ciò che vede sono case bianche dai tetti rosse, strade di ciottoli, scale, vicoli che si incuneano fra un edificio e l’altro come se cercassero di farsi spazio a forza. Se si sforzasse di guardare ancora più in là vedrebbe il deserto, il paesaggio spaccato dal calore del Nevada. Con uno sforzo di immaginazione, qualcuno potrebbe pensare di essere al centro di un mondo desolato, e che Death City sia l’unica città rimasta sulla terra.  
«Non mi ricordo molto di quello scontro di vent’anni fa» dice Stein, all’improvviso. «Ma ricordo benissimo il terrore che ho provato quando ho capito che sarei morto. La morte dovrebbe essere qualcosa a cui uno studente dello DWMA è abituato. Non è vero. Non si è mai abituati alla morte».  
Medusa respira a fondo. Una confidenza per una confidenza, pensa. Uno scambio equo. «Si ha paura solo di ciò che non si conosce. Lei è anche un medico, lo sa cosa significa morire. Quando io penso alla morte, io penso alle cellule cerebrali che smettono di funzionare, al battito cardiaco che si interrompe ed alla cessazione a catena di tutte le funzioni dell’organismo. Ma non è solo questo. Mi dica, dottor Stein, conosce i tarocchi? Gli arcani maggiori? La morte è la carta numero tredici, ma non è una carta negativa. La morte rappresenta il cambiamento. La fine del vecchio e l’inizio del nuovo. L’immobilità è la fine. Il cambiamento è l’inizio. Se si rimane fermi troppo a lungo, negli arti comincia la necrosi, la decomposizione. Guardando questo mondo non ci ha mai pensato?».  
Stein allarga appena le braccia, chiudendo in una stretta immaginaria Death City, l’intero globo. «Sembra che questa impressione di immobilità sia soggettiva. Io vedo un mondo molto vivo».  
«Come il moto apparente del sole, Stein. Ci pensi bene. Le cose veramente importanti non sono mai cambiate. Qual è il compito di questa scuola? Si interviene quando c’è bisogno, si uccidono i cattivi e tutto torna come prima. Ci trasciniamo avanti, un giorno dopo l’altro, senza lamentarci. Senza fare nulla. Abbiamo troppa paura di ciò che può succedere allontanandoci dalle nostre abitudini. Apra un libro di storia, Stein, e lo legga. I popoli hanno sacrificato così tante volte la loro libertà in nome della sicurezza. Non stiamo facendo anche adesso la stessa cosa? Lo Shinigami ci tiene al sicuro. In cambio gli abbiamo dato il permesso di mantenere lo status quo».  
Lo sguardo di Stein sembra calmo, come sempre, ma Medusa riesce a captare un impercettibile movimento delle sue mani. Le immagina chiuse a pugno, le nocche sbiancate. «Ho letto i libri di storia, Medusa. E ciò che ho capito è che le regole sono necessarie per il mantenimento della società. Sono i pilastri per il singolo. Non si possono semplicemente lasciare gli uomini a se stessi. Sono pur sempre animali. L’anarchia non ha mai portato a niente di buono».  
«A volte le rivoluzioni sono necessarie per abbattere un tiranno. E quello che nasce dopo è sempre meglio di ciò che c’era prima, non crede?». Medusa appoggia con cautela la tazza vuota sulla balaustra, accanto al gomito di Stein. «Sembra proprio che i suoi dieci minuti siano passati, professore. È meglio che ora torni in infermeria. I nostri studenti potrebbero aver bisogno di me, non voglio farli aspettare».  
Stein deve ancora trovare delle prove decisive che possano dimostrare che lei è una strega. Un solo discorso non significa nulla, perché le parole possono essere ritrattate o interpretate in modo diverso. Non sono prove. Sono le azioni concerete quelle che contano. Stein non ha nulla in mano, non può accusarla di nulla e non può farle del male. Ha le mani legate.  
Quando lui le afferra il polso, Medusa non reagisce. Aspetta.  
«Dottor Stein, mi lasci. Mi verranno i lividi».  
Come i serpenti, anche lei sente le variazioni dell’aria, degli odori; ciò che un corpo umano può emanare quando prova un’emozione forte abbastanza da sconvolgere momentaneamente il sistema ordinato del suo corpo. E mentre Stein continua a stringerle il polso, Medusa avverte un tremito attorno a lui. È indecisione. Una crepa che ha cominciato ad aprirsi forse settimane prima, dopo quel primo discorso davanti al disegno dell’uomo Vitruviano, e che è diventata sempre più profonda.  
«Per favore?».  
Lui stacca le dita dal suo polso, una dopo l’altra. È il tempo che impiega a riprendere il controllo di se stesso e a cancellare dalla sua mente ogni traccia di dubbio. Non gli importa avere le prove o meno: continuerà a darle la caccia finché uno dei due non sarà morto.  
È allora che Medusa capisce quanto loro due siano veramente simili. Oltre la scorza cinica, la razionalità e la durezza, Stein dentro è vuoto, indifferente a tutto ciò che non sia il puro istinto animale che lo spinge in avanti, sempre avanti, dove l’odore di sangue è più forte. Se la DWMA non l’avesse intrappolato, sarebbe potuto diventare qualcosa di meraviglioso. Allora, forse, se lei gli avesse teso una mano, lui l’avrebbe presa. Ma ora?  
Prima che se ne renda conto, Medusa flette brevemente le dita della mano ancora leggermente intorpidita e gli molla uno schiaffo. Stein ha un breve sussulto al contatto. Se un gesto può essere il distillato dei sentimenti di una persona, pensa lei, allora quello schiaffo esprime tutta la sua frustrazione. Ma rimane comunque sorpresa da quel gesto impulsivo, dal dolore caldo che irradia dal palmo.  
«Che peccato» commenta Stein, quasi divertito. «Ed io che volevo invitarla a ballare».  
«Le ho risparmiato la vergogna di un rifiuto diretto».  
«Sì» dice lui. Si tocca con cautela la guancia, come se non fosse certo di cosa provare. «Lo vedo».

Medusa tiene in mano un pacchetto di sigarette semivuoto che Stein ha dimenticato un pomeriggio in infermeria. Non ha mai sentito la marca prima d’ora, ma le sembra di ricordare che lui sia l’unico, in città, a fumarla.  
Infila in bocca una sigaretta e fa scattare l’accendino. Il sapore è così forte che per un attimo la soffoca, ma invece di respingerlo lei lo accoglie, lo fa fluire dentro di sé. Mentre lascia che il fumo le filtri nei polmoni Medusa si chiede se è così che Stein affronta ogni cosa della sua vita: annullandosi, soffocando dietro sapori troppo forti in modo da eliminare tutto il resto.  
Guarda il filo sottile di fumo vibrare verso l’alto e dissolversi. Per un attimo riesce quasi a sentirsi come lui.  
Dalla sua finestra può vedere le ombre della città e le luci delle case vicine che vanno spegnendosi; ascolta i passi lontani degli ultimi visitatori notturni. I fari di un’automobile filtrano tra le persiane e gettano contro di lei un reticolo di luci ed ombre che assomiglia alle sbarre di una gabbia. In questi momenti Medusa pensa che nemmeno Death City riposa mai veramente. Qualcosa di nascosto continua a scorrere anche quando l’oscurità è quasi completa e nelle strade regna il silenzio, un flusso continuo di energia che attraversa tutti come un’onda. La pazzia dorme, invisibile, sotto i suoi piedi. Lo percepisce come se fosse una vibrazione che si trasmette fino a lei.  
Domani, pensa. Domani.

*

Il ticchettio sulla pietra sembra quello della pioggia ma è troppo pesante, privo di regolarità, è vischiosa e scura. Medusa sente un gusto amaro tra i denti. È ridotta ad un ammasso di ossa, non ha più gambe, un braccio è tagliato a metà, ma dentro di sé si dice che non è niente. Non può morire. Graffia con la mano libera il pavimento. Le sue unghie spezzate scavano nella pietra viscida del suo stesso sangue e non trovano nulla, né scanalature né un appiglio con cui potersi rialzare. Medusa chiude gli occhi. No, non è ancora finita.  
Stein ride e si passa due dita sulla guancia, si disegna sulla pelle due striature rosse e parallele – la battaglia è finita, ora comincia la guerra.  
Medusa non ha mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua.

  
****

II.

Trovare Noah non è difficile. Nel deserto, oltre le mura di una chiesa di un villaggio ormai abbandonato, il falso Eibon non le sembra veramente sorpreso nel vederla, quasi avesse messo in conto che, prima o poi, qualcuno avrebbe trovato il suo nascondiglio; il suo era soltanto uno dei nomi possibili, assieme a quello della DWMA.  
«Credevo che non ti abbassassi a sporcarti le mani di persona» le dice.  
«È quello che faccio di solito».  
Medusa schiaccia più forte il piede contro la testa molliccia della creatura che l’ha assalita non appena ha varcato la porta principale. Potrebbe tranquillamente classificata come una sorta di verme troppo cresciuto se non fosse per i denti, sporgenti ed appuntiti, simili a quelli di un felino. Continua a premere finché la creatura non emette un gemito infantile e si dissolve nella penombra della chiesa. Noah sospira.  
«Era uno dei pochi esemplari che avevo».  
«Vorrà dire che la prossima volta sceglierai un altro mostro come cagnolino da guardia. Mi aspettavo un’accoglienza più amichevole».  
Lui le sorride quasi con dolcezza. «Mi dispiace se hai creduto di essere la benvenuta, Medusa Gorgon».  
«E ti ho perfino fatto il favore di usare l’ingresso principale».  
«Ti sono grato della cortesia. Posso sapere anche il motivo della tua presenza in territorio nemico?».  
«Per il momento non siamo ancora nemici» ribatte lei, cominciando a togliere i granelli di sabbia rimasti appiccicati alla stoffa del mantello. «Sono venuta a parlare con te».  
«Entri nel mio nascondiglio senza nemmeno usare il Soul Protect. Distruggi un pezzo della mia collezione ed ora dici che sei venuta qui a parlamentare. Ho ucciso per molto meno».  
«Se fossi davvero quel tipo di persona non saresti mai riuscito ad ingannare mia sorella e a nasconderti dalla DWMA per così tanto tempo. Sei interessato a quello che ho da dire almeno quanto sono ansiosa io di sentire la tua risposta».  
Noah si concede una rapida riflessione silenziosa prima di scoppiare a ridere. Ad una occhiata distratta, sembrerebbe genuinamente divertito. «Non mi sto comportando da buon padrone di casa. Non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se sei stanca, dopo tutta questa strada. Una tazza di tè?».

Medusa si sente tirare la pelle del viso, disidratata e tesa sulle ossa come il rivestimento di un tamburo, dopo la lunga camminata nel deserto, tra i mulinelli di sabbia e le spirali invisibili di calore lasciate dal sole rovente. Tiene ancora l’orlo sfrangiato del cappuccio sugli occhi, mentre segue Noah lungo i corridoi dell’edificio ed osserva le mura di pietra che si chiudono sopra le loro teste, l’eco dei loro movimenti che le si schiaccia addosso ad ogni passo.  
Quella non è una chiesa. È troppo complessa, troppo spaventosamente vasta – è troppo grande il numero delle porte che attraversa e quelle che si lascia alle spalle mentre cammina, i corridoi, le pareti, le stanze vuote. No, quella non è una vera chiesa. È un labirinto.  
Si passa le dita sulla fronte, massaggiandosi la pelle ancora ricoperta da un sottile strato di sporcizia ed osservando le minuscole stille di sudore che scivolano lungo il collo di Noah; il silenzio è quasi insopportabile, quasi quanto i battiti infiammati che le pulsano dietro le tempie e sulle braccia.  
«Mia sorella Arachne».  
Lui non si gira, si limita ad un cenno di assenso.  
«Perché l’hai tradita?».  
«Ha chiesto per sé i miei poteri, non la mia lealtà».  
«Una sottigliezza che lei deve aver apprezzato parecchio».  
«Ma non sembri particolarmente dispiaciuta».  
«I legami di sangue non sono così importanti». Sorride. «Non quando cresci con una sorella maggiore con manie d’onnipotenza ed una minore con tali complessi di superiorità da fare invidia ad un manuale di psicologia».  
«Ah, già. Shaula Gorgon. Non ho mai avuto il piacere di incontrarla».  
«Non ti sei perso nulla. Hai già incontrato le due sorelle più interessanti».  
«Di questo non ne dubito. Mi sono bastati dieci minuti di conversazione per capire con chi sto parlando».  
«Allora avrai capito che non sono ingenua come Arachne. Non ti considererò inferiore a me solo perché sei un umano e non correrò il rischio di sottovalutarti. Che cosa può averti insegnato il libro di Eibon? Quante cose sai che io non so?».  
L’uomo si gira verso di lei a braccia incrociate, costringendola ad arrestarsi a pochi passi di distanza. Il suo sguardo, improvvisamente vivo, sembra essere stato incastonato in quella faccia senza espressione, immobile e vuota come una maschera di granito. Anche il sorriso è qualcosa di così impostato da sembrare finto.  
«Sembra che Arachne avesse ragione ad avere così paura di te. Non sottovaluti né sopravvaluti chi ti trovi davanti. Colpisci esattamente nel segno quando si tratta di analizzare, calcolare e classificare. Fai davvero onore alla tua fama, Medusa».  
Lei rimane immobile, attenta. In attesa.  
«La saggezza di Eibon mi ha aperto molte porte, su questo hai ragione. La conoscenza della magia, del mondo, della mente umana e sovrannaturale... Della follia, anche».  
«Ma non era abbastanza».  
«Non è mai abbastanza, per quelli come noi. Siamo troppo avidi di conoscenza e di possesso per accontentarci di rimanere dentro i confini prestabiliti, non è vero? È per questo che siamo qui, in questo preciso istante».  
Noah ha una piccola interruzione nel respiro, mentre la guarda; Medusa non riesce a decifrare che cosa si nasconda dietro lo sguardo di quell’uomo. Ci sono troppe emozioni diverse allacciate così strettamente fra loro, che il groviglio è inestricabile persino per lei.  
«Non è per questo che sei venuta?».

Si è lasciata scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle, si è tolta il mantello e l’ha ripiegato sullo schienale della sedia. Il sole le ha scottato le braccia, e quando Medusa preme le dita contro la pelle arrossata rabbrividisce. Malgrado il fastidio crescente per la sabbia sotto le unghie, le ciocche incollate alla testa e le brevi, frequenti fiammate di dolore dietro la sua fronte, sorbisce in silenzio la sua tazza di tè. Il liquido è di un rosso acceso ed ha un sapore, forte, di zucchero e menta.  
«Ho indagato un po’ sul tuo lavoro di copertura alla DWMA» le dice Noah, che le ha lasciato il tempo di sorbire le prime sorsate di tè bollente. «Sono rimasto colpito».  
«Molte grazie».  
«Non è da tutti infiltrarsi nel cuore della base del nemico e rimanerci per anni. Senza contare la liberazione del Kishin. Orchestrata in maniera magistrale. Devo ammettere che mi sono ispirato a te quando ho cominciato a lavorare per Arachne».  
«Ecco perché il tuo modus operandi mi era familiare. Buono a sapersi».  
«So anche essere più creativo, non temere. Ma ho pensato che, visto il successo del tuo metodo, valeva la pena tentare di riprodurlo. E non me ne sono pentito». Lui aggiunge una cucchiaiata di zucchero alla sua tazza. «Ma toglimi una curiosità, Medusa: c’è mai stato qualcosa che è riuscito a prenderti alla sprovvista?».  
Pensare a Stein le è quasi spontaneo. L’unico, doloroso fallimento che si riconosce: ma non ancora tutto è perduto. Conosce Stein. Sa com’è fatta la sua anima. Sa che la cercherà e tornerà sui suoi passi. E lei avrà pazienza.  
«Non che io sappia».  
«A volte Arachne parlava di un tuo punto debole, dell’unica cosa che non sei riuscita a controllare perfettamente». Noah sembra volersi assaporare il momento di attesa proprio come sta facendo con il suo tè. «Quel professore della DWMA, come si chiamava? Stein? Sì, mi pare di sì. Diceva che avevi preso una cotta per lui».  
Allora lo sa. Proprio come è successo quando Arachne ha detto le stesse identiche parole, Medusa sente distintamente il colpo. Ma si limita a sorridere ed ad appoggiare la sua tazza semivuota da una parte. «Ricalcare una battuta di mia sorella non ti servirà a molto, temo, specie quando è infelice come questa. Le cotte sono per gli adolescenti. A proposito di adolescenti, pensi che il tuo tirapiedi mi sia passato inosservato? È da quando sono entrata che mi segue, e se devo essere sincera la cosa comincia a seccarmi».  
Per qualche secondo Noah perde la facciata perfettamente tranquilla: Medusa non è sicura che il tremito all’angolo delle sue labbra sia semplice dispetto o sia davvero rabbia, ma quello che sa è che lui credeva davvero di averla messa all’angolo.  
Noah si ricompone e fissa il punto dove sta guardando lei. «Avanti, Gopher. A questo punto non c’è bisogno che tu rimanga lì».  
Un’ombra esce da dietro una colonna di pietra. È davvero un adolescente dai capelli scuri e dal viso quasi femmineo, e la sua espressione indispettita, con la bocca somigliante ad una v rovesciata, è così caricaturale che Medusa deve fare del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere. Si gira verso Noah.  
«Mandalo via» gli dice. «Non ho intenzione di parlare di affari con uno dei tuoi leccapiedi ad origliare».  
«Gopher, hai sentito la signora».  
«Ma, Noah-sama…» prova il ragazzino. Noah gli lancia uno sguardo così infuocato che potrebbe trapassare il muro. Il ragazzino si inchina profondamente prima di sparire oltre la porta più vicina.  
Lei si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia.  
«L’hai trovato in giro o l’hai creato tu? Spero la prima opzione, perché come creazione lascerebbe un po’ a desiderare».  
«Gopher è inaffidabile per molte cose, ma non farsi scoprire è una di quelle in cui riesce meglio. Come l’hai trovato?».  
«Ho ottocento anni. Se non avessi imparato a guardarmi le spalle non sarei sopravvissuta così a lungo».  
«Immagino».  
Si alzano entrambi. È il tacito segno che le schermaglie più o meno amichevoli sono finite. Medusa prende a camminare fra la luce frammentata e brillante di colore di un rosone aperto a ventaglio alle sue spalle mentre Noah la guarda da lontano, immobile e silenzioso come una delle colonne che fiancheggiano la sala, ed aspetta: uno dei pendagli che porta al collo manda una luce rosso fiamma, anche se lì dov’è non arriva nessun raggio di sole.  
«Ora toglimi tu una curiosità» gli dice, dopo essersi addossata ad uno dei pilastri, abbastanza vicina da averlo sott’occhio ma troppo lontana per poter distinguere con chiarezza le espressioni del suo viso. «Perché desideri possedere il Kishin? È una cosa che non capisco. Cosa otterrai, facendolo?».  
«Vuoi sapere se così otterrò più potere? Se voglio dominare il mondo?».  
Lei ride, interrompendosi solo quando una scarica di dolore la costringe a soffocare la risata in un sibilo.  
«Un cliché, è vero, ma in fondo era quello che voleva mia sorella. Mi chiedo se il suo scopo ora sia passato a te».  
Noah le si avvicina lentamente, quasi per darle tempo di scostarsi, se vuole. Quando si ferma, le è così vicino che lei può sentire distintamente il suo odore, - polvere, metallo, un’indefinibile essenza selvatica, la stessa che associa al muschio che cresce su delle rovine dimenticate.  
«Ogni cosa diventerà parte di me» dice lui, scandendo ogni parola, «Ed io diventerò ogni cosa. Diventerò la follia e la sanità, la terra ed il cielo. Unirò gli opposti e diventerò il tutto… Per questo non posso permetterti di arrivare al Kishin prima di me».  
Le appoggia una mano sulla guancia, premendo la punta delle dita per farle affondare leggermente nella pelle scottata dal sole; lei non si allontana né chiude gli occhi, anche se sente le palpebre pizzicare e bruciare dall’interno. Ha l’impressione che, se solo non riuscisse a sostenere lo sguardo, Noah lo prenderebbe come pretesto per attaccarla.  
È come essere tornati, all’improvviso, nei sotterranei della DWMA: poche parole per una battaglia fatta di cervello e di potere, in cui nessuno dei due contendenti può mostrare un’apertura nelle proprie difese o segni di cedimento. Da allora è passato molto tempo, il suo avversario non è più Stein e la scacchiera è già stata svuotata e riempita di nuove pedine, ma la posta in gioco non è cambiata.  
«Un’ingenuità che non mi aspettavo da te, Noah» dice, indietreggiando abbastanza da costringerlo a distendere completamente il braccio per riuscire a mantenere il contatto fisico, «Credi davvero che il Kishin sia davvero disposto a farti da oggetto da collezione?».  
«E tu, Medusa? Credi davvero che il Kishin sia disposto da fare da cavia per uno di quei tuoi esperimenti senza capo né coda?».  
Lei sente il proprio sorriso allargarsi, senza avvertire il bisogno di rispondere. Noah ha sempre avuto a che fare con avversari meno freddi e metodici di lui: non è abituato a sostenere una battaglia ad armi pari che si prolunga più del previsto. Non ha mai veramente affrontato un suo simile. È questo ad irritarlo, se non ad innervosirlo.  
La traccia di emozione scivola via in fretta, non appena la mano di lui le si stacca dalla guancia, ed i rapporti di forza si ristabiliscono con un ultimo sussulto.  
«Potremmo cominciare a parlare sul serio, Medusa».  
«Sembra che abbiamo uno scopo simile ed un nemico comune. Ma mi chiedo se siano abbastanza per poter arrivare ad un patto. Io procedo per gradi, Noah. Mi interessa togliere la DWMA dal gioco prima di cercare il Kishin. Potremmo unirci contro lo Shinigami e poi, una volta eliminato, vedercela tra noi».  
Noah prende a strofinare l’indice contro il mento. «Ammetto che l’idea ha il suo fascino. I due peggiori nemici della DWMA coalizzati contro di lei… Ma che garanzie ho che tu non mi tradisca prima del tempo?».  
«Forse uno scambio».  
«Uno scambio? Che cosa vuole da me la strega Medusa per il suo aiuto?».  
«Il libro di Eibon».  
Lui scoppia a ridere. Più che un risata, sembra un latrato. «Rifiuto l’offerta».  
«Noah, non ti chiederei mai di darmi tutto ciò che possiedi, ma ci sono alcune cose che il libro di Eibon può offrirmi. La sua forma fisica o i tuoi esemplari da collezione non mi interessano. Quello che vorrei sono le sue pagine scritte, una parte del sapere di cui abbiamo parlato quando sono entrata qui. È una ricompensa troppo al di là della tua portata?».  
«Sei già un’avversaria pericolosa, e se sapessi quello che c’è nel libro di Eibon lo diventeresti troppo». Noah le concede un sorriso. «Non so se la prospettiva mi spaventa o mi attira».  
«Pensavo volessi un avversario al tuo livello».  
«Medusa, stuzzicare la mia vanità non ti porterà molto lontano. Io non corro rischi inutili e tu sei, indubbiamente, un rischio. Aumentare le mie probabilità di sconfitta solo perché sono curioso di quello che potrebbe succedere? Non è nei miei piani. Ma forse possiamo risolvere questo problema».  
Medusa inarca un sopracciglio. «Come?».  
«C’è prima una cosa che voglio vedere. Vieni con me». 

Medusa tiene con delicatezza il libro fra le mani; ne sfoglia le pagine, fa scivolare lo sguardo tra le parole, - una grafia troppo antica e ben custodita perché lei possa anche solo comprenderne una parte, - mentre osserva le ombre che le sue dita proiettano sui fogli resi ingialliti e sottili dal tempo. Lo sguardo vigile di Noah, dietro le sue spalle, le graffia la nuca come la punta di un pugnale troppo acuminato.  
«Allora, Medusa» dice, chinandosi leggermente verso la sua spalla, - lei sente il tocco metallico di un orecchino contro la guancia, la pressione aguzza della spalla di lui che spinge fra le scapole, «Riesci a leggerlo?».  
Il pericolo è molto profondo, più sottinteso che davvero presente. Medusa lascia scorrere i polpastrelli sulla trama del foglio che sta osservando. È così facile smarrirsi fra quelle pagine che sanno vagamente d’incenso, in quel labirinto di segreti, perdere la nozione del tempo pur essendo consapevole che le porte resteranno sigillate all’interno del libro di Eibon. Non riuscirà a forzarle o ad aprirle. Non senza Noah.  
Il pericolo vero è concentrato nell’espressione di lui, nella sapienza di Eibon che rimane nascosta nelle pagine di un libro che lei non è in grado di decifrare: il pericolo risplende nella possibilità di chiedere a Noah parte di quella sapienza e nel prezzo per la condivisione della scoperta.  
Gira appena gli occhi per guardarlo. Lo sguardo di lui scavalca la sua spalla, si muove con svogliata disinvoltura tra gli intrecci di rune, e quell’accenno di risata che rimane impigliato sulle labbra è solo per lei e per la sua ignoranza. Non può fare a meno di ricordare Stein, in quel sorriso soltanto accennato e nell’ironia permeata in ogni gesto, ed è costretta a ricacciare indietro un singulto di rabbia.  
Gli occhi di Noah tornano su di lei, - su quello che riesce a vedere di lei, - pronti a decifrare ogni sua ruga d’espressione, quasi osceni nel loro essere così diretti: ma non gli darà la soddisfazione che cerca, non può.  
«No» gli risponde, e chiude il libro con un colpo morbido ed attutito dalla povere.

La stanza è piccola e soffocante, e sarebbe completamente buia se non fosse per la lanterna che Noah ha acceso non appena sono entrati. Medusa si lascia cadere sulla panca di pietra tenendo ancora fra le mani il libro di Eibon.  
«Credo che tu abbia capito perché ti ho concesso di aprirlo, non è vero?».  
Certo che l’ha capito. Perché Noah ha ben presente la lezione di Arachne e della DWMA, e non ha intenzione di darle la schiena in modo da essere pugnalato con tutta calma. Le ha fatto capire che, se mai fra loro ci sarà un patto di alleanza, lei non potrà rompere la promessa ed ucciderlo prima del tempo. Se Noah morisse, lei si troverebbe tra le mani un mondo e non avrebbe la chiave per aprirlo. Proprio come adesso.  
Noah si piega sulle ginocchia per poterla guardare negli occhi e le appoggia due dita sul polso - anche se si ritrova la punta della coda di Medusa premuta contro il collo, in segno di avvertimento, non si scompone. La sua attenzione sembra concentrata sul suo braccio arrossato.  
«Una brutta ustione. Il sole del deserto non è esattamente gentile con gli ospiti. Se permetti» le dice, quasi gentilmente, prima di scorrerle le dita fino al gomito senza attendere una risposta. La mano di Noah sembra quasi fresca, sulla sua pelle bruciata, e la leggera frizione sul suo braccio è quasi piacevole. Medusa rimane immobile, tesa, con gli occhi fissi sulle dita di Noah.  
«Fossi in te cercherei di rilassarti».  
«Rilassarmi è l’ultima cosa a cui penserei, se fossi in territorio nemico».  
«Non siamo ancora nemici, ricordi?» le fa eco lui. «E sei venuta tu da me».  
«Motivo in più per essere prudenti».  
Noah scuote appena la testa. La sua mano sale fino alla spalla e prende a massaggiargliela con il pollice. La sua pelle – scura, del colore di quello stesso sole che fuori arroventa la sabbia - fa uno strano contrasto vicino alla sua.  
«Ho una strega, nella mia collezione, ma non regge assolutamente il confronto con te. Su nessun piano».  
«In un’altra situazione la cosa mi lusingherebbe».  
«Ed in questa?».  
«Temo che sia un modo contorto per suggerirmi di diventare parte del libro di Eibon».  
«Quanto siamo sospettosi, Medusa».  
«Deformazione professionale».  
Medusa flette appena il braccio, quando Noah smette di massaggiarglielo. Il bruciore non è più così doloroso, ma si è ridotto ad un pulsare sottopelle. Non gli chiede come abbia fatto. Gli porge l’altro braccio e Noah prende a frizionare con la stessa cura di poco prima.  
«Sei ancora interessata alla nostra piccola liason? Perché mi è appena venuto in mente qualcosa che potrebbe interessarmi, come garanzia».  
«Cosa?».  
«Chrona. Sarebbe un esemplare perfetto per la mia collezione. Non ho ancora trovato un meister unito alla sua arma attraverso il sangue nero. È… un esperimento molto particolare».  
Medusa sfiora la copertina del libro di Eibon con la mano libera. Sotto le dita sente il rilievo della copertina, le curve che si annodano tra loro come viticci. A volte l’idea l’ha sfiorata. Liberarsi di Chrona, che è sempre stata un esperimento malriuscito. Che è sempre stata una palla al piede. Che non le è sempre stata fedele, alla DWMA. Che si è dimostrata troppo instabile e difficile da controllare, specie negli ultimi tempi. Che potrebbe ribellarsi.  
Ma – ma. Chrona è una sua creatura. Non è un fallimento. Ha fatto miglioramenti straordinari in un periodo di tempo brevissimo. Potrebbe diventare davvero il Kishin stesso. Se la cedesse a Noah tutto ciò che ha fatto in questi anni, ogni nottata trascorsa a pensare a come migliorare quello scheletrino gracile e piagnucolante che per qualche tempo l’ha chiamata madre… Tutto sarebbe inutile.  
«Non posso dirti dove le ho detto di nascondersi fino al mio ritorno» dice. «Ma se manterrai i patti, ti dirò dove potrai trovarla».  
Pensa agli occhi spenti di Chrona, al suo sguardo sempre basso ed alla sua schiena sempre curva. Noah non manterrà mai la promessa, né lei manterrà mai la sua. Uno scambio equo.  
Lui annuisce. Le sue dita toccano i contorni del tatuaggio a forma di serpente con fare pensieroso. «Fino a qualche ora fa ero pronto ad ucciderti senza pensarci due volte. Adesso il pensiero di doverlo fare, prima o poi, riesce ad intristirmi» dice. «Un vero peccato».  
«Viceversa. È anche un peccato che tu non sia più accomodante».  
«Medusa, questa sincerità mi stupisce. Abbiamo improvvisamente deciso di non mentirci?».  
«Ho deciso di essere sincera dal momento in cui sono entrata qui».  
Parole, parole vuote. Se lui avesse l’occasione di eliminarla la coglierebbe al volo come chiunque altro, senza troppi dispiaceri, e lei farebbe sicuramente lo stesso. È qualcosa che danno entrambi per scontato.  
«Siamo d’accordo, Medusa?».  
Lei gli porge la mano. Lo sono. 

  
****

III.

«Sei reale?».  
Medusa si rende conto di essere sorpresa. Si aspettava insulti, un silenzio sostenuto, ma Stein le rivolge l’unica domanda che non si sarebbe mai aspettata. Davvero era convinta che non sarebbe più riuscito a prenderla alla sprovvista?  
Si siede a gambe incrociate davanti a lui, scendendo al suo livello, mantenendo una prudente distanza di sicurezza. La cella è molto simile a quella in cui lo Shinigami l’aveva abbandonata prima di decidersi a stringere un accordo con lei, un rettangolo stretto di mattoni scoloriti con una candela mezza consumata accesa in un angolo, ma luminosa abbastanza da poter vedere distintamente chi ha di fronte.  
«Lo sono».  
Rimangono a guardarsi senza parlare per quasi un minuto. Quando le aveva mostrato il suo ultimo pezzo, come lo definiva lui, Noah le aveva detto: «Non essere offesa, Medusa. Un cane può ancora camminare su tre zampe».  
Un cane. Il cane della DWMA, uno dei mastini più feroci dello Shinigami, ora è tenuto incatenato al muro come se avesse la rabbia: Stein non sembra ancora del tutto cosciente, ma sicuramente avverte, prima ancora delle catene che gli bloccano gli arti che gli sono rimasti, il collare d’acciaio che gli serra la gola. Medusa si chiede se abbia sofferto di più per l’umiliazione o per il braccio destro perduto.  
Eppure… Eppure sembra che l’immagine dell’uomo che ha conosciuto alla DWMA sia diversa da quella dell’uomo che ora è davanti a lei; è simile, ma in qualche maniera non sembra combaciare. Più che familiarità, adesso lei si sente strisciare il dubbio sulla pelle, uno strato di pece che scende sempre di più. Una volta avrebbe potuto dire di avere del potere su di lui. Ora non ne è così sicura.  
Stein muove appena la testa, forse per schiarirsi le idee. «Sei in forma per essere morta».  
«Grazie. Anche tu sei splendido, specie per essere monco».  
«È un’ottima occasione per testare tutte le varie teorie sulla sindrome dell’arto fantasma. Per il momento mi sembrano tutte stronzate. Non mi sembra di sentirmelo ancora attaccato alla spalla».  
«È stato Justin?».  
«Non te l’ha riferito il tuo amico?».  
«Da quando io e Noah siamo amici?».  
«Non saprei. Io pensavo vi odiaste. Dimmelo tu».  
Lei scuote la testa. La stessa rabbia che ha avvertito quando Noah le aveva mostrato Stein inchiodato al muro torna a ribollire. Quello di Justin Law è il primo nome sulla sua lista nera, e da molto tempo prima del loro scontro. Quando le avevano riferito che Justin aveva cercato di incastrare Stein per un omicidio e l’aveva costretto a fuggire da Death City assieme alla sua nuova partner, lei aveva sentito una stretta spiacevole alla gola – la stessa morsa di ferro che ora blocca il respiro di Stein. Qualcuno le aveva sottratto la preda che si era riservata per sé fino dall’inizio, qualcun altro lo aveva costretto alla fuga. Se Stein fosse rimasto a Death City, lei sarebbe andata a prenderlo e lui l’avrebbe seguita: ma Justin aveva rovinato tutto. Per un attimo, Medusa si ritrova a digrignare i denti.  
«Sei stata tu» dice Stein, strappandola dai suoi pensieri. Lei lo guarda senza capire, e lui aggiunge: «Ci hai individuati ed hai avvertito Noah del nostro arrivo».  
«Mi dispiace, forse pensavate di essere stati prudenti ed invisibili? Anche un bambino vi avrebbe scoperti. Ma immagino che pensare che tutti siano imbecilli sia quello che succede a furia di giocare in modalità invincibile».  
«È un peccato che tutta questa ironia non ti servirà quando qualcuno ti ridurrà in brandelli».  
«Di sicuro non sarà nessuno dei tuoi pupilli, e nemmeno tu. Questo sì che è davvero un peccato. Con la mano sinistra non sei così bravo».  
Stein sorride scoprendo i denti. Se fosse più vicina a lui, forse tenterebbe di strapparle via la faccia a morsi. «Facile parlare a qualcuno che non può dimostrarti che hai torto».  
«Già. Un po’ come infierire su un cadavere». Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. «Stein, sai che continuerei così per ore senza stancarmi, ma non ho tempo per giocare. Sei intelligente abbastanza da capire che Noah non ti ha lasciato vivo senza motivo».  
«Ed io che speravo di diventare parte della sua collezione».  
«Il vostro attacco a sorpresa è stato un disastro totale. La DWMA ha perso te e Barett e, se le mie ipotesi sono giuste, tu facevi anche parte dell’intelligence della scuola. Anche se sicuramente non eri l’unico a dirigere le operazioni, di certo i tuoi colleghi impiegheranno un po’ di tempo per riprendersi. Ora, lo Shinigami ha visto quanto gli costa sferrare un attacco alla cieca, e sappiamo che lui tiene troppo ai suoi preziosi studentelli per sacrificarli in un attacco frontale. No, probabilmente tenterà un approccio indiretto per prendere me e Noah di sorpresa. E sono sicura che tu hai idea di cosa tenterà di fare».  
«Davvero mi avete lasciato in vita solo per questo?». Stein, malgrado tutto, si concede una risata. «Se conoscessi davvero lo Shinigami sapresti che certi piani li tiene per sé fino all’ultimo momento. Tutta questa fatica per niente, Medusa. Mi spiace per voi».  
«Bene, ed ora che ci hai consegnato questa rivelazione immagino che speri che Noah ti uccida in modo veloce e pulito? Mi spiace per te se pensi che ti andrà così bene».  
«Come se la cosa possa spaventarmi» replica Stein, ma quando lei gli tocca appena il mento, può sentire l’irrigidimento di ogni nervo e muscolo, come se già si preparasse ai colpi.  
«Sei più bravo come meister che come bugiardo. Ma non preoccuparti, questo non è che un piccolo riscaldamento. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo».  
«È una gara a chi si arrenderà prima?». La bocca di Stein si allarga in un ghigno che va da orecchio ad orecchio. «Accomodati. Abbiamo già giocato a questo gioco, e ricordo come è andata a finire».  
Lei gli rivolge un sorriso indulgente. «Non te ne sei ancora reso conto oppure non vuoi ammetterlo, Stein? Il tuo conto alla rovescia è appena cominciato. Non si tratta più di resa. La vera domanda è: quanto a lungo riuscirai a mantenere la tua sanità mentale?».  
Lui non riesce a trovare le parole per risponderle.

«Quanto resisterà?» le fa eco Noah. «Sarò in prima fila a godermi lo spettacolo».

*

Lei lascia passare i giorni. A volte fa visita a Noah solo per assicurarsi che tenga Stein ancora vivo, a volte si ferma a parlare direttamente con lui. Stein le replica con piccole frasi avvelenate, ma parla. È con tutti gli altri che si richiude in un silenzio impenetrabile.  
«Quell’uomo ha davvero una qualità» commenta a denti stretti Noah. «Riesce ad essere snervante senza aprire bocca».  
Lei solleva lo sguardo dall’ultimo rapporto mandatole dalle sorelle Mizune. «Non sarà a lungo. È lontano dalla sua partner, che serviva per tenerlo sotto controllo, ed io ho sempre avuto un brutto effetto su di lui».  
«Questo effetto non lo vedo. Mente, è ovvio che mente, ma non parla».  
«Come pensi di farlo parlare? Torturandolo? Stein non dà importanza al dolore. Ho combattuto contro di lui, so di che cosa parlo. Gli ho trafitto il corpo in almeno una decina di punti diversi e non ha battuto ciglio».  
«Immagino tu sappia meglio di me gli effetti dell’adrenalina, Medusa. Anestetizza…».  
«Non venirmi a fare una lezione di medicina. Se proprio vuoi provare a forzargli la mano, mandagli Giriko o Justin o Gopher, o chi vuoi tu, ma sappi che secondo me è una perdita di tempo». Scrolla le spalle, cercando di mostrare la maggiore indifferenza possibile. «Lascialo da solo. Abbandonalo a se stesso. È il suo peggior nemico».  
Uscendo dalla stanza, Noah le passa vicino per sfiorarle una guancia con l’indice. Anche dopo ore, Medusa continua a sentirsi addosso l’impronta di quel gesto, che le brucia sulla pelle come se fosse rovente.

«Conosci il termine _folie a deux_ , Stein? Forse lo conosci con il nome di disturbo psicotico condiviso. Accade quando la persona dominante, la cosiddetta primaria, impone un proprio disturbo psicotico su una persona a lei molto vicina, che pian piano comincia a condividere la stessa concezione paranoica. Un fenomeno molto raro che non accadrebbe se queste due persone non vivessero a stretto contatto fra loro e parzialmente isolate dal mondo».  
«Molto interessante. Un esempio?».  
«Vediamo, potrei avere un episodio psicotico e convincermi che questa stanza sia piena di scarafaggi. Prova ad immaginare: io che osservo questa stanza, un giorno dopo l’altro, e vedo degli scarafaggi che zampettano sul pavimento. Tu all’inizio rideresti di me, non è vero? Perché sai che su quel pavimento non c’è nulla. Ma se un giorno cominciassi anche tu a vedere uno scarafaggio, e poi dieci, e poi cento, rideresti ancora?».  
Il sorriso ironico di Stein si richiude lentamente, come se il suo viso fosse fatto di cera che sta sciogliendosi piano piano. «Dove vuoi arrivare?».  
«Da nessuna parte. Proprio da nessuna parte».

«Pensi mai a quello che hai scatenato?» le chiede Stein un giorno. La sua voce è bassa, ma stranamente chiara. «Pensi mai a cosa succederà dopo?».  
«Dopo?».  
«Immagina di avere la DWMA fuori dalla scacchiera, ed il Kishin ancora in libertà. Pensi mai a cosa rimarrà del mondo?».  
Se fosse sincera, potrebbe rispondergli: immagino una landa desolata, in cui l’umanità è lasciata a se stessa ed i mostri escono dal loro buio. Dove nessuno può contare se non su se stesso, e dove la follia e la libertà scorrono sulla terra come sangue.  
Stein sembra leggerle nel pensiero, perché risponde da solo alla sua domanda: «L’apocalisse. Non vuoi altro che l’apocalisse. Ecco cosa nascondi dietro tutta la tua ipocrisia, Medusa».  
Quell’insulto la ferisce più a fondo di quanto non abbia avvertito subito, perché si sente rispondere con un’aggressività che non le appartiene: «Proprio tu parli? Tu, che ti sei rifugiato tra le braccia dello Shinigami per paura di te stesso e che per lo stesso motivo ti barrichi dietro a tutte le belle parole della DWMA, proprio tu dai a me dell’ipocrita?».  
«Non ho mai avuto paura di me stesso».  
«No? Tutto quello che vedo quando ti guardo è un vigliacco che non ha il coraggio di ammettere che tutta la sua facciata razionale non è altro che una farsa. Ho visto com’eri nei sotterranei della DWMA. Ho visto che se avresti potuto farmi a pezzi altre dieci volte, tu l’avresti fatto. Ti ho visto esitare quando ti ho proposto di seguirmi».  
«Non è stato che un momento. Io sono molto meglio di così».  
«Dimmi, queste stronzate te le hanno insegnate oppure te le sei inventate da solo?».  
Lui scuote la testa, e la catena che lo lega al muro risponde con un tintinnare metallico. «Sei una strega. Non capiresti neanche se te lo spiegassi».  
«E sarebbe comunque un po’ troppo presto per la favoletta della buonanotte».  
«Lo sai? Quasi mi dispiace per te. Scommetto che pensavi che avermi qui in catene ti avrebbe facilitato le cose. Peccato. Sembra proprio che tu non riesca mai ad ottenere quello che vuoi».  
Lei lascia che le sue parole cadano nel baratro. Ora che sta riprendendo il proprio sangue freddo, può guardare Stein negli occhi e vederci scritto tutto ciò che ha passato negli ultimi mesi. La discesa verso l’abisso. La caccia a Justin Law. Marie Mjolnir. Al pensiero flette le dita, immaginando di stringerle attorno al piccolo collo della ragazza. Stein non è che un uomo, pensa, e gli uomini sono facili da colpire. «Non ti fa bene passare troppo tempo da solo, Stein. Potrei farti un regalo. Potrei portarti la tua Marie a farti compagnia. Oppure uno dei suoi pezzi. Di sicuro farebbe bene al tuo umore, no?».  
«Marie non è una sprovveduta». Malgrado il tono leggero, gli occhi di Stein si sono assottigliati di colpo.  
«Tu dici? Tu e Barett non potete più combattere, ed alla DWMA ora non ci sono più meister capaci di impugnare una Death Scythe. E lei è tutta sola. Io dico che le probabilità sono a mio favore».  
«Non osare».  
«È una sfida?».  
E poi arriva. È uno scoppio di rabbia improvviso, violentissimo, che per un attimo la sorprende. «Non è me che vuoi? Non sono io quello che ti ha ucciso? Sono qui davanti a te, cazzo, sono io quello che odi! Se vuoi uccidermi fallo e basta».  
Lei scuote appena la testa. «Stein, mio caro Stein, io non voglio ucciderti. Io voglio farti a pezzi. Voglio distruggere ogni singola regola che quelli della DWMA ti hanno insegnato. Voglio ridurti in uno stato tale che, quando finalmente la tua vera natura tornerà in superficie, tu non avrai più paura di abbracciarla. E se per farlo devo metterti davanti agli occhi i cadaveri di tutte le persone che pensi che per te contino qualcosa, così sia».  
Stein le si avvicina più che può, tendendo al massimo le catene, il respiro che gli esce in sibili tra i denti serrati. «Prega che non mi liberi mai, Medusa. Pregalo, perché ti farò pentire di ogni promessa che ha fatto».  
Lei gli dedica un ultimo sorriso prima di andarsene. «Non vedo l’ora».

E Noah. Medusa vorrebbe concedersi il lusso di credere di averlo in pugno, di poterlo aggirare come vuole, ma ha sempre un brivido che le accarezza il collo ogni volta che lui entra nella stanza. In realtà, nascosto dietro una superficie sottile, c’è un lupo che ringhia e sbava sangue.  
A volte si gira per dirgli qualcosa e scopre che Noah la sta già fissando; è uno sguardo assieme completamente vuoto e completamente avido, senza fondo. Se potesse inglobare tutto, lo farebbe. Se potesse contenere il mondo, lo inghiottirebbe.  
È difficile, in quelle occasioni, convincersi che non ha paura di lui.

*

«Stein, nessuno verrà a prenderti. Forse lo Shinigami avrebbe potuto tentare di liberarti, in un’altra occasione, ma ora che sa che io e Noah ci siamo alleati, non rischierà la vita di qualcun altro per recuperare un meister inservibile. Perché non hai più un braccio, Stein, mi spiace ricordartelo. I tuoi amici? Forse riporranno la loro speranza nel fatto che tu, per un qualche miracolo, riuscirai a liberarti da solo. Ma non uscirai vivo da qui. Magari ora pensi di essere al sicuro perché sai cose che a noi interesserebbe sapere, ma se Noah decidesse che non ne abbiamo bisogno, non sarò certo io ad impedirgli di sbarazzarsi di te».  
Stein si limita a guardarla. Col passare dei giorni si è richiuso in un ostinato mutismo, e le sue risposte non sono che occhiate gelide che sembrano sprofondare sempre di più nelle orbite. Lei si concentra sul viso: in poco tempo ha preso tutta una sua spigolosità malata, come se la carne stessa si stesse restringendo sempre di più per evitare il dolore futuro. È illividito per gli ematomi, rigido come un cadavere. Se lo toccasse, sa che sentirebbe solo gelo.  
«Stein, per tutti sei già morto. Non vale la pena di soffrire così tanto».  
Lui non risponde. È soltanto quando sta per uscire che Medusa sente dietro di sé un mormorio.  
«Come?» domanda, ma le parole arrivano al suo orecchio in ritardo, quasi provenissero da un universo più in là.  
«Sei veramente reale?» le ha chiesto Stein. «O è soltanto nella mia testa che sei rimasta a vivere?».

Un nuovo messaggio da Free: nessuna novità. Quelli della DWMA sono rintanati nei loro gusci e non si muovono. Ha visto la Death Scythe, Marie Mjolnir, solo di sfuggita. Nemmeno lei si azzarda ad uscire. Nessuno osa fare una mossa.  
Quando Noah le batte leggermente sulla spalla per chiederle spiegazioni, Medusa si limita a passargli il biglietto. Le labbra di lui si stringono sempre di più fino a fondersi in un’unica linea di disappunto.  
«A che gioco stanno giocando?» chiede, gettando il foglio sul tavolo per allontanarlo il più possibile da sé. «Cosa stanno pensando?».  
«Ne so quanto te».  
«E quel dannato ha la bocca chiusa da sette sigilli».  
«Forse ci siamo sbagliati e non sa veramente nulla».  
«Ed allora stiamo perdendo tempo».  
Lei allarga appena le braccia. «Noah, pensi che mi piaccia rimanere ad aspettare? Purtroppo abbiamo delle possibilità limitate. Se quelli della DWMA rimangono all’interno della scuola non possiamo sperare di batterli sul loro terreno, e noi siamo in numero troppo esiguo per tentare un attacco frontale e sperare di vincerlo. L’Arachnophobia è stata smantellata e non possiamo più usare le sue risorse. Non abbiamo nessuna armata da mandare in uno scontro diretto».  
«No, è vero. Non l’abbiamo ancora».  
Quell’ultima puntualizzazione le punge le orecchie come una trafittura di spillo. «Ancora?».  
«Uno dei miei progetti. Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti troppo». Noah torna a rivolgerle un sorriso paziente. «D’altronde, io stesso non pretendo di sapere tutto ciò che fai. Chi sarebbe quella Mjolnir?».  
«La partner di Stein. Non vorrei che la solitudine lo facesse soffrire troppo, perciò gli ho promesso la sua testa per fargli un po’ di compagnia».  
«E non per soddisfazione personale, immagino».  
«Non cambiare discorso. Quale armata?».  
«Medusa, dimenticatene».  
Noah ha solo il tempo di sentire il sibilo di rabbia, prima che un Vector arrow lo faccia schiantare contro il muro, con la coda di lei serrata attorno al collo in una morsa che lo costringe a stare sulle punte dei piedi.  
La voce di Noah è appena strozzata quando le dice: «Se continui così potresti staccarmi la testa di netto».  
«Non tentarmi».  
«Spero di non doverti ricordare cosa potrebbe succedere. Se questo è uno scontro di velocità… L’ultima volta non ti è andata troppo bene».  
Medusa aumenta la stretta della sua coda attorno al collo di Noah. «Dici? Il Kishin è libero ed io sono ancora qui. È stato un successo su tutta la linea».  
«Stavolta rischia di non esserlo. Guarda meglio».  
Lei abbassa lo sguardo. Il libro di Eibon è aperto, emana una luce spettrale che sembra risucchiare l’aria intorno a sé, togliendole il terreno da sotto i piedi; come se il libro stesso volesse inghiottirla pezzo dopo pezzo.  
«Forse hai ragione quando pensi di essere più veloce di me, ma c’è una cosa da chiarire». Noah si interrompe per inghiottire aria. «Se entro un minuto non avrò annullato il comando, il libro ti risucchierà. Non ne uscirai mai più. Cosa vuoi fare?».  
Medusa chiude gli occhi per un momento. Si possono avvertire le molecole che lasciano il tuo corpo, una per una? Quando lascia la presa il suo sguardo è fisso sul libro di Eibon. Nell’attimo in cui ha chiuso gli occhi, è certa di aver sentito la stessa fame senza fondo che ha già visto negli occhi di Noah. Può veramente esistere un libro con una sua volontà?  
Noah si passa distrattamente una mano sul collo, tastandosi la piccola costellazione di lividi e minuscole macchie di sangue sulla pelle, prima di riagganciare il libro alla cintura.  
«Pace, Medusa. Non dovremmo litigare tra di noi» le dice.  
Anche se scuote la testa, Medusa si sente fare un passo in avanti, e poi un altro ancora. Per qualche secondo è come se non controllasse i propri arti, ed ha un fremito d’orrore quando una mano di Noah si avvolge attorno alla sua spalla, con l’altra lui le sfiora la tempia. Lei pensa senza volerlo ad Arachne; quando aveva incontrato Noah era riuscita ad intuire chi era veramente l’uomo che le stava di fronte? Ogni volta che lui la sfiora, Medusa sente come un eco di riconoscimento che proviene dal fondo del suo stesso corpo, quel guscio vuoto preso in prestito da sua sorella che, malgrado ora le appartenga, a volte sembra avere una vita propria. Quel qualcosa che sussurra nel buio e le mormora che non deve fare altro che lasciarsi andare, che andrà tutto bene, che può fidarsi.  
«Quell’uomo, Stein» le mormora Noah, ora direttamente contro l’orecchio. «Non lo conosco abbastanza da capire se sia uno stupido o un pazzo».  
«Entrambe le cose».  
«La moralità è una cosa orribile. Fa sempre più danni che benefici. Limita quello che l’uomo sarebbe in grado di fare». Ride a voce bassa. «Gli hai offerto un mondo quando lui non aveva niente da perdere. Quante volte gli hai ripetuto il tuo invito? Due, tre volte? E l’ha rifiutato. Ti ha rifiutato. Ogni singola volta».  
Noah non le può dire nulla di Stein che lei non sappia già, eppure il colpo continua a fare male.  
«Dimmi, come ti senti ora che Stein è qui?».  
«Come?».  
«Per me che viva o muoia è indifferente. Ma tu? Potresti fargli qualsiasi cosa desideri, eppure non muovi un muscolo».  
Lei gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso. «La violenza pura non fa parte dei miei metodi. E Stein è bravissimo a rovinarsi da solo».  
«È così?».  
«Ho mai fatto nulla che faccia pensare a qualcosa di diverso?».  
Per qualche attimo, un pensiero le galleggia davanti agli occhi: lasciati andare, basta pensare, è facile come spegnere una candela. Per qualche attimo il calore di Noah sembra più reale di qualsiasi cosa abbia provato in vita sua. Che lui pensi che lei sia fragile, che sia malleabile, che sia umana. Non le importa. Ma poi Noah le chiede: «La vita di Stein per una parte extra del libro di Eibon potrebbe essere un buono scambio?».  
Medusa rientra nel suo corpo, nelle sue vene, senza un sussulto. Ritorna a pensare lucidamente. È in quel momento che capisce che Noah ha tenuto in vita Stein solo per poterlo uccidere davanti ai suoi occhi. Solo per farla soffrire. Non c’è mai stato un altro motivo.  
Se lui si aspetta una reazione diversa da un battito di ciglia, Medusa non gliela concede. Mantiene intatto il sorriso mentre pensa: Noah, ti ucciderò per questo. 

*

Un tempo ha pensato di odiare Stein. Mentre era costretta a strisciare nel corpo di un serpente, scivolando nei vicoli bui di Death City, tra i bidoni della spazzatura ed i sporchi rivoli di acqua piovana, pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto quando sarebbe tornata ad avere una forma umana. Le parole che Stein le aveva rivolto mentre lei era stesa a pezzi sulle mattonelle viscide del suo stesso sangue continuavano a tornarle in mente, quasi fossero un marchio di fuoco impresso all’interno del suo cranio; ed in quel momento si era ripromessa che l’avrebbe ucciso non appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione. Se avesse avuto un corpo vero, l’avrebbero vista tremare di collera.  
Ma poi la rabbia era passata. Nei sotterranei della DWMA il suo sangue si era asciugato sulla pietra e nelle sue vene era tornato a gelarsi. Medusa si era stretta attorno a quel grumo di rancore e l’aveva cullato, un giorno dopo l’altro, dentro di lei, per mesi. Il volerlo solo per sé ed il volerlo distrutto: no, non aveva mentito a Stein quando gli aveva detto che lo amava.  
Quando si siede davanti a Stein, Medusa ripensa a quei giorni di confusione. Entrambi sono cambiati in quei pochi mesi; lei ha ritrovato un corpo, e Stein ha perso se stesso per poi raccattare i propri pezzi sulla sabbia del deserto. Non ha mai notato come gli occhi di lui avessero un colore simile alla malachite, così innaturalmente luminoso da sembrare alieno. Uno sguardo allucinato, che fatica a metterla a fuoco.  
«Sei tu» dice Stein, lentamente. «Cominciavo a pensare che ti fossi stancata di me».  
«Oh, non potrei mai. Abbiamo ancora tanto da dirci».  
«Non abbiamo più niente da dirci. Tutto ciò che potevamo dire l’abbiamo già detto. L’unica cosa che si può fare ancora è usare parole diverse, ma la sostanza…». Improvvisamente gli occhi di Stein si fissano su un punto del pavimento vicino al suo piede, e quando ci preme contro la mano superstite, come se stesse schiacciando qualcosa, lei si ritrova a sobbalzare. «Scusami. Questi cosi fanno un rumore d’inferno, non mi fanno parlare».  
«Cosa sono?».  
«Non li vedi?». Stein sorride, più a se stesso che a lei. «Hanno cominciato a seguirmi mesi fa, quando ero ancora a Death City. Poi sono scomparsi. Ora sono di nuovo qui. Potrebbero essere manifestazioni concrete della pazzia di Ashura, o forse sono solo una mia allucinazione personale». Si picchietta contro la fronte con una nocca. «Non me ne stupirei».  
«Stein…».  
Lui la interrompe prima ancora che lei riesca a cominciare la frase. «Sono ancora lucido abbastanza da capire la mia situazione, Medusa. Quello che mi hai detto, qualche tempo fa… Eri tu, giusto? Su quello avevi ragione. So che non verrà nessuno a salvarmi. È qualcosa su cui ci siamo messi d’accordo fin dall’inizio. I ragazzi vanno protetti ad ogni costo. Noi siamo sacrificabili».  
Medusa rimane per qualche secondo a riflettere; assorbe le parole cercando di dare loro un senso che non trova. «È una decisione stupida. Se non rimane nessuno che li guida e li protegge, che senso ha mantenere in vita dei bambini?».  
«È strano sentire queste cose dette da te, lo sai? Ma non si tratta di questo».  
«E di cosa, allora?».  
Stein non le risponde. Rimane in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Medusa crede che potrebbe aver deciso di non parlare più. «Noah, il falso Eibon, Grimoire…Ti sei scelta un alleato insidioso quanto te».  
«Stein, Noah non ha intenzione di tenerti in vita ancora per molto. Non lascerà più che mi avvicini a te. Penso…».  
«Perché?».  
«Non ha interesse per ciò che puoi sapere sui piani dello Shinigami. Forse all’inizio sperava…».  
«Non intendevo questo, Medusa. Non so quanti giorni siano passati, ma ho l’impressione… Che tu abbia ritardato le cose. Che a modo tuo tu mi abbia protetto. Perché?».  
Lei fa un cenno secco di diniego. «Non ti ho protetto, Stein. Ti devo una morte, ricordi? Ed una lunga agonia».  
«Già, l’hai detto. Quindi ora lascerai che qualcun altro mi uccida al posto tuo?».  
L’ha sempre saputo, anche se inconsciamente: Stein, per lei, è sempre stato la morte. Fin da quella notte nei sotterranei, mentre entrambi aspettavano un cedimento nelle difese dell’altro, Medusa ha capito che per loro non sarebbero mai esistiti compromessi. Uno viveva, l’altro moriva. La loro stessa esistenza non permetteva nulla di diverso dall’annientamento totale dell’altro.  
Hanno cominciato assieme, quella notte; ora devono compiere l’ultimo passo, anche se non vogliono, anche se non sono pronti.  
Il collare attorno al collo di Stein non cede che dopo qualche secondo di forzatura.  
«Dovresti alzarti, Stein».  
Con la mano sana, lui si allaccia il bottone del colletto della camicia e tenta di eliminare le pieghe della stoffa; quando si guarda, si lascia sfuggire una risata di auto compatimento. «Ho avuto edizioni migliori».  
Fissandolo, lei ha l’impressione che qualcosa di puntuto e doloroso le si sia incastrato in fondo alla gola. Le gambe di Stein rischiano di non reggere, ma lui, come in ogni altra cosa, si rifiuta di cedere; cerca di raddrizzare la schiena il più possibile. «Come sto?».  
«Avresti potuto essere magnifico, Stein. Avresti potuto essere moltissime cose, e tutte migliori di quello che sei ora».  
«Non credo» risponde lui. «Non vedo come essere uguale a te avrebbe potuto rendermi migliore».  
Stein dedica uno sguardo quasi distaccato alla coda di lei che si ferma ad un millimetro dalla sua gola, ma il poco sangue che gli rimane in viso defluisce via. Ha le labbra quasi bianche, prive di forza, quando prova a dire qualcosa e gli manca la voce.  
«Ultime parole?» gli chiede lei.  
Stein deve prendere un respiro profondo. In un combattimento la ferita mortale arriva senza che tu te ne accorga, non fai in tempo ad elencare i tuoi rimpianti, non fai in tempo a sentire il terrore. «Sembra che alla fine abbia vinto io».  
Se solo lo volesse, il colpo potrebbe essere netto, la morte istantanea, ma Medusa lascia che la punta della coda affondi nella gola di Stein con la lentezza necessaria a fargli sentire dolore. Le vene sono spaccate, la carne lacerata, ma per qualche secondo lui è ancora vivo, e la fissa con occhi rossi di capillari infranti. _Medusa, ho vinto io_.  
È solo allora che lei gli stacca il resto della testa.

  
****

IV.

Ha lasciato scorrere il tempo. Ha aspettato. Ora è seduta nel suo studio, davanti ai suoi vecchi appunti sul sangue nero, mentre la sua replica in miniatura del Clown le galleggia intorno come una bolla. Non sa che cosa abbia aspettato, esattamente; una qualche reazione di rimpianto? Disperazione? Frustrazione? Non è quel tipo di donna. Si sente le dita fredde, il cuore una pietra. Si costringe a non pensare né a Stein né a Noah.  
Adesso ha altro di cui occuparsi. Adesso deve concentrarsi sui prossimi passi.  
Ha lasciato Chrona davanti alla porta di casa, l’ha osservata aprire le ali e spiccare il volo verso la prossima missione. Ripensa a quegli occhi grandi come piattini, svuotati da qualsiasi cosa. La sua creatura, quella che una volta avrebbe sacrificato senza troppo remore, ora è diventata qualcosa di reale: l’ha plasmata a forza e quella ha preso forma sotto i suoi occhi, e ciò che prima era una massa informe di confusione e pazzia, dopo anni di tentativi, potrebbe veramente diventare il perfetto Kishin. Medusa prende tra le dita una pagina dei suoi scritti e la soppesa prima di accartocciarla. Adesso la teoria non le serve più. Ormai si è lasciata alle spalle il mondo della razionalità e si è avviata verso la terra desolata dei suoi sogni, una monarchia guidata dall’unica forza che il mondo capirà mai: la follia. Forse Stein ha avuto ragione a dirle che la sua non è altro che un’ipocrisia, che lei non desidera affatto l’evoluzione del mondo ma solo il suo annientamento totale. Forse è la sua stessa natura di strega che le impedisce di volere qualcosa di diverso da un mare di macerie su cui camminare. Forse.  
Strappa una pagina dopo l’altra dai libri, e tutto finisce a brandelli. Alcune frasi si leggono ancora, perciò lei provvede a farli a pezzi più piccoli, con precisione metodica. Il piccolo clown gorgheggia attorno a lei, perplesso, mentre passa sotto coriandoli di pergamena. C’è una sorta di ironia in quel gesto, pensa, qualcosa che non avvertirebbe se buttasse semplicemente il suo lavoro tra le fiamme: lei ha creato, lei distrugge. Ed è alla fine di tutto, quando si ritrova in piedi di fronte alla cenere dei suoi scritti, che Medusa capisce. È una rivelazione improvvisa che la attraversa come una scossa. Ha sempre pensato che l’ultimo filo che lega Chrona alla realtà, ciò che le impedisce di diventare veramente un Kishin, fossero Maka Alabarn ed i suoi amici. Quanto si è sbagliata. L’unica presenza costante della vita di Chrona è una sola, ed è lei, la sua creatrice. I fili devono essere tagliati per permettere ad un burattino di camminare da solo. Lei ha creato, lei distrugge. Non è così che deve andare?  
Si avvicina alla finestra. Non ha mentito quando ha detto a Stein che si ha paura solo di ciò che non conosce. Ha analizzato la morte in tutte le sue sfumature e ne ha avvertito le dita scheletriche stringerle la gola, nei sotterranei della DWMA. Ora non deve fare altro che trovare la forza di completare il suo capolavoro.  
Stein, in un angolo, le rivolge un sorriso storto. «Qualcuno potrebbe chiedersi se tu non sia impazzita del tutto».  
Non è veramente stupita nel vederlo. Per giorni ha visto la sua ombra dietro di lei, e Stein è sempre stato tenace.  
«Anche da morto parli quando non dovresti. Vattene».  
« _Folie a deux_ , Medusa. Da quando hai cominciato _tu_ ad avere le allucinazioni?».  
Lei non risponde. Si risiede, le mani congiunte ed aperte a ventaglio davanti a sé, gli indici uniti premuti contro la fronte.  
«Quello che farò ora» dice, «è annientare la DWMA. Uccidere Noah. E poi finirò quello che ho iniziato».  
«Il tuo grande esperimento fallito».  
«Non è fallito».  
«Chrona ti è sfuggita, Medusa. Non avresti mai dovuto permettere che diventasse una persona».  
«Una persona? Non è ciò che vedo io. Io vedo un manichino che obbedisce ogni volta che schiocco le dita. Mi è scivolata via una volta e l’ho ripresa».  
«Bugiarda, bugiarda». Stein si concede una delle sue risate a voce bassa, la stessa che le dedicava quando sentiva di aver fatto centro con una delle sue deduzioni. «Non succede sempre così? A furia di mentire menti anche a te stessa, senza volerlo».  
«Spiegami. Cosa dovrei vedere?».  
«Non chiederlo a me» replica lui. «Io non sono reale».  
Dentro di sé, Medusa sorride. Già, non c’è nulla di reale, ma cosa importa? In questo nuovo mondo tutto può mutare solamente volendolo. Fra poche settimane guarderà dalla finestra e respirerà l’aria nuova di un mondo che ha contribuito a creare. Fra poco sarà tutto finito.  
Stein si piega sulle ginocchia e rovista con un dito tra le rovine di carta; un gesto che ricalca quello che lei gli ha visto fare nell’infermeria, un’eternità prima.  
«Hai programmato persino la tua morte» commenta lui. «Per non lasciare la soddisfazione ad altri. Non cambi mai, Medusa».  
Lei rimane a guardarlo. _Folie a deux_ , pensa, non è ridicolo? Pensa alla forma perfetta della propria anima, scintillante di sfumature violacee. Una fiamma. E lei, e solo lei, si immagina premerla fra due dita e spegnerla.


End file.
